


Truth and Lies

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Number The Stars [3]
Category: Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment fic prompt: any movie/film fandom, any, The truth is a trap: you can not get it without it getting you; you cannot get the truth by capturing it, only by its capturing you. (Søren Kierkegaard). Telepathy isn't all it's cracked up to be, and neither is the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Lies

Truth: hearing other people's thoughts wasn't what it was cracked up to be. (Freya had honestly never thought it was cracked up to be anything good, given how long she'd spent at a mental hospital with everyone else's thoughts battering at her brain day in and day out.) That she could now control her skill was such a blessing, and she was grateful for it every day, no matter how rocky her gratitude had been (tied up in crime-stopping as it was).  
  
Truth: resisting the urge to hear someone else's thoughts when she knew they were holding back was damn hard. Brendan usually punished her curiosity by immediately thinking of the Scooby Doo theme song when he knew she was reading his thoughts after he'd been reticent on a particular point she wanted to know more about (he was an NSA agent first and her partner second and her friend third, although she liked to think she was shaking up the order of those things).  
  
Truth: listening to her date's thoughts because she wondered if guys really did think about sex a thousand times a day was a poor choice. (Brendan thought about Scooby Doo, math, Scooby Doo, and occasionally scolded himself for checking out a woman when he was supposed to be on the job.) Because while he was sitting across from her at the restaurant laughing at her jokes, he was thinking, _Man, she's really hot, I hope she's a good lay, because I think she might also be kinda crazy._ Storming out of the restaurant after that for no reason she could explain only reinforced the notion that she wasn't crazy (and she wasn't, she _wasn't_ ).  
  
Truth: being told to take a long-term deep cover assignment in which her primary goal was to _not read minds ever_ sounded like a dream come true and was actually a nightmare because it meant being separated from one of the only people in the world she trusted, and as it turned out, she missed Brendan's goofy smirk and his rendition of the Scooby Doo theme.  
  
Truth: Freya would go to the desert wastes of Afghanistan if it meant seeing her best friend again, hearing his voice, hearing his stupid thoughts.  
  
Truth: being hugged by said best friend was better than hearing his thoughts.  
  
Truth: even thoughts could be lies, because the first thing Brendan was thinking when she looked at him was _you shouldn't be here_.


End file.
